A Magical Anniversary
by Crisi TM
Summary: This one-shot is for The Fangreaders Anniversary Writing Challenge. It is a sequel for my story Again but it can be read as a stand alone story.


**A/N: **

**The Fangreaders Anniversary Writing Challenge**

**Title: A Magical Anniversary**

**Author: Crisi TM**

**Beta: All About Eric**

**Anniversary: one year anniversary of Sookie's change in a vampire**

**Disclaimer: ****none of these characters belong to me, they belong to Charlaine Harris.**

**This story is a sequel to my story Again and it's written for the one year anniversary of the Fangreaders Chatroom! Happy Anniversary Fangreaders!**

**Somewhere on a magical island.**

The sand was shining in the warm rays of the dawn, creating sparkling patterns on the bright blue water of the ocean.

A tall man, with a lean but very muscular body and long golden hair, was standing at the edge of the water. His cerulean eyes were full of the knowledge of the centuries he had passed through as he looked at the many colors of the sunrise spreading from the horizon.

„Don't you ever get tired of it, Eric?"

Two slender hands circled his waist ,making him smile.

„How could I get tired of it, my love? It is almost as beautiful as you," he said, turning in her arms. "I thought you were sleeping."

„I couldn't sleep without you… "she said, kissing his lips.

He caressed her beautiful face, making her shiver. Her long blonde hair, the exact same shade as his, blew in the light breeze, her curvy body fitting so well against his hard one.

„Eric…"

„Yes, lover?"

„Did you ever imagine…. this?"

„If by 'this' you mean our love, our life right now, then no, I could never have imagined something like this. I would never have thought it possible for someone like me."

„For someone like you?"

„I have done many things in my long life, lover… bad things, cruel things..."

„You were never unfair, Eric. I know you, and whatever you did, you never tormented any innocents. If you did anything to someone I'm sure they well deserved it."

He chuckled, hugging her closer.

„My darling wife. So much faith you have in me. I pray that will never change. It seems so long since I held your dying body in my arms hoping you would survive the change... Yet it's been merely a year."

„It was a great idea to come back here to celebrate our first anniversary. But you know... for us it's been much longer than a year, with all the time we spent here on our honeymoon..."

„The honeymoon was outside time, so you can't measure it."

She trailed kisses along his jaw, tilting her head so he could nuzzle her neck.

„One year..."

„Happy anniversary, my love," he mumbled never taking his mouth off her.

He bent forward. lying her on the sand, his mouth restless on her body.

„Mmmm... Eric..."

She fisted her hands in his hair trying to reach his lips.

„So hasty, my love..." he said indulging her need.

His mouth ravished her, demanding more and more, leaving her lips swollen with passion, going lower to close over the velvety peak of her breast.

„Aaaaah..."

She was writhing beneath him, her body burning with desire.

His hands were molding her breasts, his mouth going from one to the other, licking, biting, and suckling… bringing her to the verge of bliss and then stopping.

"Eric!"

"Patience, my love." He kissed her tenderly, lowering his hands to cup her femininity.

"Eric, I swear…."

He plunged his tongue into her mouth, inserting one finger between her wet folds at the same time, cutting short all of her protests and threats.

He rubbed his finger up and down making her raw with desire.

She was struggling to hurry him, but he would have none of that.

He took his time teasing her, kissing her, caressing her, holding her until she could not take it anymore.

She hooked one foot around him pushing him hard with one hand while pulling at his hair with the other, making him tumble over.

Her eyes full of mischief, she leaned over him.

"It's my turn now!"

She straddled him, supporting herself with her hands firmly propped on his upper arms, and she took his mouth, biting lightly at his lips until they parted for her. She kissed him with all her love, all her want, her hands preventing him from touching her back.

Her mouth began to descend on his body, leaving a trail of fire behind it.

"Sookie!"

"You shouldn't have played with me, 'lover'."

She let go one arm only to bring it lower to circle his iron-hard shaft.

"Mmmmm, what have we here?..."

She stroked him a few times and then brought her head low enough to lick the tip of his manhood.

His body tensed, the muscles swelling under his skin.

"Lover, you play with fire!" he growled.

"Do I?" she looked up, smiling and then opened her moth to take him inside, not taking her eyes off him.

He gasped while she moved her mouth, swirling her tongue around his thickness.

One hand cupping his jewels, another one stroking the base of his shaft, she continued to suck at him, looking him straight in the eye until he exploded in her mouth, roaring his release.

She licked him and kissed him, moving up his body until her wet core was directly over his hard member.

He circled her waist, lifting her up only to bring her down on him, filling her to the hilt.

They moaned in unison, moving against each other in a hypnotic dance meant to bring them closer to their heaven.

Her body glowing with swirls of gold, her magic sparkling over her skin, she cupped his face, bringing him up.

"I love you my husband" she vowed.

"Jag älskar dig, min fru."

He encircled her small body in his strong arms. Kissing her lips adoringly, he kept moving against her in a steady pace.

They had all the time in the world. For on their island time meant nothing.

The sun rose up the sky and then descended again, reflecting orange and red shadows on their bodies, but they didn't notice its beauty.

They only had eyes for each other, locked in their beautiful dance of mating.

They were one in body, in souls and in mind.

Forever together.

Always.

**The End**

Jag älskar dig, min fru- I love you my wife


End file.
